


Beginning, Until The End

by RadikinSkywalker



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, GoldenTrap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadikinSkywalker/pseuds/RadikinSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together in the beginning, separated in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Longest oneshot I've written. This was originally shorter but I got carried away and added the events from FNAF 4 and FNAF 3. Details may be missed on some parts so I'm not really gonna bother because I don't want to go in-detail.
> 
> Also, as much as I ship GoldenxSpring, there's no romance in this. However, I may add romance-y themes between these two on future fanfics about them.
> 
> And another thing I want to point out is that Ray and Robert are the nicknames I've given to Golden/Fredbear and Spring, the nicknaming thing applies also to other animatronics that have similar names to the original animatronics to avoid confusion.

Servos whirring to life, the golden animatronic bear snapped his eyes open and observed his surroundings. There were tables and chairs arranged throughout the area he was in and all of them had party hats on top with a few balloons tied to the back of the chairs. "Do you think this animatronic will attract more kids?" The animatronic's attention was turned to a few workers carrying another animatronic which was a golden colored rabbit.

"The more, the merrier." One of the workers replied as they carried the golden animatronic rabbit to the stage and placing it down beside the golden bear. The animatronic bear stopped his movements and shut himself off before the humans could take notice that he was up and running.

"Well, at least Fredbear has a new friend now." One of the workers said as he examined both of the animatronics on the stage before walking to the exit with the other workers following.

As the humans were out of sight, Fredbear's servos whirred to life, his eyes snapping open again. He looked over to the golden animatronic rabbit beside him and walked towards it, examining it in curiosity. The golden animatronic bear nearly jumped back as the rabbit suddenly powered itself to life, taking a few moments to adjust it's surroundings before looking over to the bear.

"Who are you?" Fredbear asked as he studied the golden rabbit.

The golden animatronic rabbit placed it's guitar down on the wooden stage floor before glancing back at the bear in front of him. "M-My name? Are you asking for my name?" He asked, his voice box somewhat jittery.

Fredbear nodded and folded his arms against his chest. "The humans call me Fredbear, but I believe they gave me another name." He paused for a bit, thinking for a moment before speaking up again. "Ray. Call me Ray for short."

The golden rabbit flicked an ear and stared at the golden bear, tapping his fingers nervously. "Um... I think those humans that carried me here called me Spring Bonnie... I-I'm not really sure if they gave me another name." He replied.

"Spring Bonnie, huh?" Ray raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, pondering an alternate name for the other golden animatronic. "How about Rob? Or Robert?" He suggested.

The golden rabbit thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "So... Robert is my other name, then?" He asked.

The golden bear blinked a few times and furrowed his brows slightly. "Well, yeah if you want that to be your other name." He answered.

"Robert it is then." The golden animatronic rabbit said and looked around. "So um... What do you do here?" He asked, glancing back at the bear.

Ray huffed and started to pace a bit around the stage, taking a glance around his surroundings. "Entertain kids." He answered as he stopped pacing around and glanced back at Robert. "Which is also your job." He added.

The golden rabbit blinked a couple times, his eyes widening a bit. "H-How do I do that?" He asked.

Ray padded to the golden rabbit's guitar which was still laying on the floor. "You play this guitar right?" He asked, looking up at him.

"I guess so." Robert answered, looking down at the red and white guitar on the floor before looking back up at the golden bear.

Ray hummed in thought and glanced back down at the guitar, tapping his foot slightly against the floor. "Hmm..." He glanced up at the golden rabbit and narrowed his eyes slightly at him. "You're programmed to do the same task as me so there shouldn't be a problem." He said as he started to circle around the rabbit.

Robert looked at the golden bear somewhat nervously as he started circling around him. "W-What do you mean by programmed?" He asked.

Ray snorted at the golden rabbit's statement and flicked an ear. "During the day, we're I should say locked so we can't do as we please like what we're doing right now. But afterhours, when this place is closed down for the day, we're free to roam around. How we're able to do this is beyond my understanding." He explained and stood in front of the other golden animatronic.

Robert blinked a few times and stared at the golden bear who now stood in front of him. He seemed taller compared to the rabbit and was much more intimidating than him. The way the bear stared at the rabbit made him uncomfortable and nervous. "I s-see..." He said.

Ray took notice of the golden rabbit's stammers in his sentences and shook his head. "Calm yourself down, you're stressing out your voice box. Don't want the humans to think that you're malfunctioning on your first day of your job. Besides, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow, is all." Robert said as he picked up his guitar from the floor.

The golden bear scoffed a bit. "I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow." He said as he walked back to the spot where he stood, looking over to the golden rabbit. "Anyway, tomorrow is gonna be a long day for the both of us so you better get some rest." He added before powering himself off.

Robert blinked and stared at the now unmoving golden bear. "A-Alright." He murmured, standing beside the other golden animatronic before shutting himself off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's all for today kids! We hope to see you all again tomorrow!" Ray shouted to the crowd of children who cheered loudly in happiness at the two golden animatronics at the stage. As the children and parents left the restaurant, the two animatronics powered off as the place was beginning to close down for the day.

"Well, at least things went well for the new animatronic." One of the workers said to the others as they switched some of the lights off before walking out of the building, shutting and locking the doors.

The golden bear snapped his eyes open as his servos whirred to life, hearing the voices of the workers fading away. His ears swivelled and turned to the other golden animatronic as he switched himself on. "You did well today, Robert." He praised, walking towards him and placing his hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle smile.

Robert's ears swivelled at the praise and smiled shyly. "T-Thank you... I was afraid I would mess up." He said, rubbing the back of his head and looked away.

"Nonsense, you made the children happy and that's what all it matters." Ray said giving a pat on his shoulder before stepping off from the stage and started scouting around the area.

"W-Where are you going?" Robert asked and placed his guitar down carefully before stepping off from the stage, going after the golden bear.

Ray looked over to his shoulder. "Roaming around like what I usually do when there aren't humans here." He answered and padded towards a few tables with empty presents and a few party hats stocked on top of it. He stopped and glanced both sideways of the room, the right pathway leading to where it's mostly accessed by the staff and workers, though there were two restrooms near the area while the left pathway led to the entrance of the building.

The golden bear headed to the left pathway, hearing the golden rabbit following behind him. Considering Robert was still new to this place, he figured he would show him around. "This is the entrance as you can see." He said to the golden rabbit as he walked over to a window beside the doors, looking at the outside world as he could see and hear a few cars passing by.

Robert walked up beside Ray and looked out the window as well, his ears swivelling at the sound of cars passing by the diner. "What were those that passed by?" He asked, glancing at the golden bear beside him.

Ray's ear flicked at the question and looked at the golden rabbit who stood beside him. "Humans call them cars. A transportation vehicle for them to use." He answered and turned his attention back to the outside world.

Robert blinked and stared at the golden bear in awe, amazed by the knowledge he has. Though, the bear was here longer compared to the rabbit who arrived yesterday evening so it was a reason enough why the other golden animatronic had such knowledge about the human lifestyle. Humans intrigued him and he wanted to know more about them. But one thing the golden rabbit didn't realize was that, he would grow to hate them sometime in the future.

However, Ray was aware of what the humans are capable of while Robert wasn't. He knew the humans would replace them at some point, and he wasn't denying that fact. He was uncertain of what was gonna happen to both of them in the future. And he was afraid of it.

"Ray?" The golden rabbit looked at the golden bear again. "How does it feel like to be outside?" He asked.

Ray raised his eyebrows and snorted at the question. "Well. Freedom I suppose. I've never been outside and we're not suppose to go out of the diner. It's for our own safety." He answered as he stepped away from the window and turned, walking away from it and heading to the area where the staff and workers can only access.

Robert flicked his ears and blinked as the golden bear turned and walked away from the window. Without saying anything, he quickly followed after the bear and glanced around. He looked over to the restroom doors in curiosity, stopping for a bit, but the golden bear continued walking. "Restrooms. Humans use those." He answered before the rabbit could ask. He blinked again and continued to follow after the other golden animatronic.

Ray stopped at the center of the area and looked at Robert who now stood beside him, looking around the room in curiosity. "This area is mostly accessed by the staff workers here. Over there is the kitchen." He said, pointing to a closed door to the right. "And over there is a hallway leading to the office." He motioned to the hallway on the left. "And there, is the backroom." He pointed to another closed door a few feet away from where they were facing. "I forgot to mention that the supply room is near the restrooms we passed by."

The golden rabbit inspected the room with wide eyes as Ray pointed each door and other accesible areas. "Humans... They seem very interesting..." He murmured, walking to one of the tables in the room.

The golden bear's ears swivelled and 'tsk'ed at the statement, crossing his arms against his chest and shook his head as he watched Robert inspecting the table. He knew the rabbit was curious and he couldn't blame him. After all, he was still new and adjusting to his surroundings. "We should head back to the stage." He called to the golden rabbit and padded back to the stage, hearing the other golden animatronic following behind him.

Ray sat down as he got onto the stage and picked up his microphone, beginning to polish it with his hand. He looked up as Robert walked up to the stage and sat down beside him, watching him cleaning his microphone. "You should clean your guitar, though you'll need a piece of cloth for it." He said.

The golden rabbit glanced over to his guitar which was laying on the floor before picking it up and placing it on his lap, running a finger on the surface. "I think this guitar can manage for another day before I'll start cleaning it."

The golden bear scoffed a bit. "Suit yourself, just don't forget to clean it."

"Understood." Robert said and strummed a few strings before placing it back down on the stage floor. He looked around as silence fell between them, tapping his fingers together a bit. "Hey uh, Ray?" He looked over to him, breaking the silence. "How do you know about humans so well?" He asked.

Ray blinked and swivelled his ears, looking up from cleaning his microphone to face the golden rabbit. "I observe them, listening to what they say when they communicate to each other. I've been in this place for quite a long time so I know mostly everything about this place." He answered before resuming to cleaning his microphone.

Robert nodded in understanding and stared at him as he resumed tending to his microphone before looking around his surroundings as silence fell between them again, his ears swivelling a few times.

"I think we should power down for the night. The following days will be busy days for us both." The golden bear spoke up after awhile as he was finished with cleaning his microphone and stood up.

The golden rabbit looked up as Ray stood up. He picked his guitar up before he stood . "So um... It's good night then?" He asked, holding his guitar like how held it during the day when he performed in front of the children.

The golden bear smiled a bit and nodded. "Rest well, Robert." He said before switching himself to sleep mode.

The golden rabbit's ears twitched and he blinked, smiling at the now unmoving golden bear. "You too." He replied before doing the same.

**-1983-**

The golden duo performed on stage, Ray singing loudly and happily as he held his microphone in his hand with Robert playing his guitar beside him as the crowd of children cheered happily at the golden animatronics on stage. Everything seemed to go well but what the animatronics didn't realize was that a certain event would turn their world upside down.

"T-That's all for t-today kids! We hope you enjoyed today's show, and we'll see you all again tomorrow!" The golden bear shouted as he waved to the crowd along with the golden rabbit beside him, the children cheering happily at the animatronics on the stage.

Soon after the parents and children had left, the diner was then beginning to close down for the day. One of the staff members inspected Ray as they took notice of his slight stammer in his voice box when he spoke. "What's the matter?" One of the workers asked as they walked up to the staff member.

"Fredbear's voice seems to be acting up when he spoke. It needs to be checked tomorrow since the mechanic isn't here at the moment." The staff member replied. "Spring Bonnie still seems to be in good condition, nothing wrong about his behavior or voice box but Fredbear may seem to be breaking down, considering he's been around longer compared to Spring Bonnie." They added.

The worker nodded as they took a glance at the unmoving animatronics. "The bunny may still need a check up, we've had these guys for years and tomorrow is a kid's birthday."

The staff member sighed and shook their head. "If we're lucky enough, let's hope Fredbear doesn't completely break down tomorrow." They replied as they turned and headed for the exit of the building with the worker walking alongside.

Ray jolted up as the two humans left the diner and looked around before glancing at Robert beside him who snapped his eyes opened. "W-Well, today w-was another t-tiring day. Though, tomorrow will be more tiring since a child will be celebrating their birthday."

The golden rabbit's ears twitched as he noticed the stutter in the golden bear's voice but he decided not to question it. "Yeah. It's kind of crazy since it wasn't this hectic before." He looked over to the tables. "Looks like someone forgot to finish cleaning up." He snorted as the tables and chairs were disarranged, party hats scattered all over the floor. He glanced back at the golden bear as if silently asking him to arrange the party hats, chairs and tables.

Ray blinked and shook his head. "The humans w-will get t-to it before t-t-they open up t-this place tomorrow." He answered as he twitched a few times before walking down the stage with his arms crossed against his chest. "W-We don't want t-the h-humans to f-find out that we're active a-afterhours."

Robert stared at the golden bear as he walked down the stage in worry. "Ray, are you okay? You seem to stutter more often..." He said as he hopped off the stage and going after the bear, stopping for a bit as he could see him twitching visibly. "I think you should go back on stage and rest." He stopped him by holding at his shoulders, dragging him back to the stage. He expected the bear to protest or glare at him but he was surprised that he didn't even struggle or attempt to get out of his grasp. Though he noticed a change of expression within the bear's face.

The rabbit's ears flattened a bit as Ray twitched again, his worry growing when the bear remained silent. A blank expression was shown across the bear's face, though the rabbit could see sadness and worry through the blue eyes of the other golden animatronic. And he knew what the golden animatronic bear was worried about. It was his current condition, his voice stutters and occasional body twitching indicated that he needed to be repaired. But what made Robert more worried was the fact that the mechanic wasn't around as he overheard the conversation with the staff and the workers, meaning Ray couldn't be repaired immediately.

Tomorrow was a special event for a certain child. And it was the worst time for the bear to be like this, and it made the rabbit more worried when he thought about it. He only hoped that tomorrow Ray's condition wouldn't worsen. As they climbed back onto the stage, the bear sat down, the rabbit sitting down beside him. Without saying anything, the bear powered himself off. Robert sighed and stared worriedly as Ray powered himself off, knowing that if he stayed up longer, he would malfunction more. Scooting close to the other animatronic bear beside him, the rabbit powered himself off as well, making the night for the golden duo to pass quicker.

Tomorrow was another day for them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kids! It's me, your best friend Spring Bonnie!" Gleefully shouted Robert as he waved to the crowd of children who roared happily at the golden bunny animatronic.

"And you all know me, your best bud Fredbear!" Cheered Ray, waving at the crowd as well as the area was filled with happy cheers from the children.

"And welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner!" The golden duo shouted happily in unison. "Today, is a special day for a child." The golden bear said as he scanned through the crowd of children.

"You're right Fredbear! I wonder what it could be?" The golden rabbit asked as he faced him.

The golden animatronic bear let out a hearty laugh. "Don't b-be silly S-Spring Bonnie. Why it's a-a child's b-birthday today of c-c-course!" He answered, his voice box beginning to malfunction, making him stutter. Within the crowd, the staff member heard the animatronic stutter and started walking out of the room.

"Of course, how could I forget?" The golden rabbit laughed heartily in return then turned to face the crowd. "Hey kids, how about we'll rock out some tunes today?"

The golden bear's ears swivelled up and grinned at the rabbit. "G-Good idea S-Spring!" He agreed as the golden animatronic rabbit started strumming his guitar, music blaring from the speakers as the bear began to sing into his microphone. But what the humans didn't realize was the fact that the golden bear was malfunctioning, his body twitching every now and then, his voice box glitching.

"No, stop please!" A sudden cry echoed within the room, but due to their programming, the animatronics continued their performance. Within the crowd, four boys who looked like they were in their pre-teens, wearing a red fox, brown bear, blue-ish purple rabbit and chicken masks were carrying a crying boy who was struggling to escape in their grasps.

"Hey guys, I think he wants to get a closer look to Fredbear." One of the boys said to the others as they continued to carry the crying child closer towards the stage, flailing and kicking his arms and legs as he pleaded for his brother and his friends to place him down but they didn't listen. As the group approached to the stage, they stopped just below the golden bear who continued to twitch and sing onstage.

"Brother please! Put me down!" The child cried out to the boy wearing the red fox mask as he continued to kick and flail his limbs in an attempt to escape their grasps, tears continuing to stream down the little boy's cheeks.

The group of boys ignored the child's pleads and snickered as they looked at each other before turning to face the golden animatronic bear who was still singing, his voice box glitching more, making him stutter and his body twitching with every movements. The little boy continued to scream at his brother to put him down but the youth ignored his younger brother's pleas again and looked over to his friends. "I think he wants to give Fredbear a kiss." He sneered at his little brother whose eyes widened in panic as he began to flail his limbs wildly.

The group began to swing the little boy back and forth. "3... 2... 1!" The child's older brother yelled as the group threw his younger brother into the golden animatronic bear's mouth as it was open. Silence filled the room as the sound of skull cracking was heard as the animatronic bear's jaw closed down on the little boy's head, biting into the child's skull. Screams began to erupt in the room from the crowd of children and parents except from the four boys who stood still and stared at the animatronic, eyes wide in shock.

The animatronic rabbit ceased his strumming, suddenly aware of what was happening within his surroundings as he manage to snap out from his programmed state. He looked around in confusion as the audience began to run to the exit of the diner before glancing to the golden bear beside him, his eyes widening in shock and horror as he stared at the child in his partner's mouth. "Ray!" He shouted, dropping his guitar as he rushed to the bear. "O-Oh my God..." He murmured as he stared at the now unmoving bear.

The staff members rushed towards the show stage and carried the golden bear down, taking him to the backroom while a few employees dragged the group of boys away from the scene, unaware that the animatronic rabbit stood still on the show stage as he watched the humans disperse.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly evening as the sun started setting in the horizon. The diner was quiet and empty as it closed early due to the incident. The staff and employees agreed that they would need to close down for a few days until everything was clear and that the animatronic bear was fully fixed, but at the same time they had plans on replacing them as they were old and breaking down, and because a new building was planned in the future.

Servos whirring to life, Robert's eyes snapped open and scanned his surroundings. He remembered what had happened earlier and quickly stepped down from the stage, rushing to the backroom as Ray wasn't beside him. He was aware the staff usually keeps the door to the backroom locked but much to his surprise, he turned the handle and found that it was unlocked. He opened the door slightly and peeked inside, looking around and saw the golden bear sitting at the corner in a slumped position. He stepped inside the room and walked over to him. He stared down at the unmoving bear before sitting down beside him. "Ray...?" He said softly as he shook him a bit.

The golden bear's eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp. He took a moment to regain his senses before glancing around until his gaze fell on the golden rabbit beside him, his aqua green eyes glowing in the dimly lit area. "I-It wasn't me... I didn't mean to do it..." He spoke in a somewhat broken tone, slowly pulling the other golden animatronic into an embrace. "I didn't mean to do it... I-I didn't mean to hurt that child... It wasn't me..." He muttered, staring into space.

Robert was slightly caught off guard as Ray wrapped his arms around him in an embrace, but he didn't mind. He knew the bear needed comfort and help from him, but what he didn't expect was the fact that the animatronic he once knew who acted as the boss between them, the animatronic he admired, the animatronic he would call as his best friend and maybe soulmate, broke down into this. A broken leader. A leader who felt like he had lost all the leadership, who felt like he wasn't capable of doing such things that would make him look strong. He was this animatronic who felt like he was vulnerable and weak.

The golden rabbit started patting the golden bear's back as he muttered "I didn't mean to do it" repeatedly. "Ray... Ray, it's okay... I know you didn't do it on purpose... It was those young boys that did it..." He said assuringly to the bear. "It wasn't your fault..."

Ray hugged the rabbit tighter, his ears lowering down as he heaved a sigh. "I hope that child survived..." He murmured.

"I hope so too..." Robert whispered back as the golden duo continued to hold in each other's arms, the golden rabbit mostly doing all the work to comfort the other golden animatronic as he continued to pat his back softly before stopping until he felt like the bear had calmed down.

Silence then filled between the two animatronics for a bit until Ray spoke up. "What's gonna happen to the diner?" He asked, pulling away from the grasp to look at the golden rabbit, his ears swivelling up a bit.

"Overheard the staff and employees mentioning that it's going to close down for a few days, probably to make sure that you're fully fixed and working properly." Robert answered and leaned back against the wall.

The golden bear's ears twitched at the response and frowned. "This isn't good... I get a feeling that something's going to happen between us..." He responded, looking down to the floor.

The golden rabbit's ears flattened in worry. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Ray sighed and looked back up at the golden rabbit with an expression that showed of sadness and regret. "We might be replaced..." He answered, hiding his face in his hands. "And it's all my fault..."

Robert shook his head as if he was denying that fact but he knew deep inside that it was bound to happen to the golden animatronics. "No, we can't... I-It can't happen!" He cried out. "It's not your fault! T-That incident, you didn't do it!"

Ray's ears lowered again and pulled the golden rabbit into an embrace. "Robert... There's nothing we're going to do about it. What's done is done and we can't reverse it..." He whispered. "But no matter what happens, we'll stick together until the end, us both..."

Robert blinked his eyes a few times, a sudden low growl began to rumble at his throat. "T-Those humans... I... I'll kill them... They'll fucking pay..." He growled. "It's their fault. They're too blind, too ignorant. It was those boys that caused that child's demise! It was them, not us! The staff should know that it wasn't our fault!"

The golden bear winced slightly at the golden rabbit's sudden anger and outburst, his eyes widening slightly. "Robert..." He muttered, staring at the other golden animatronic as he pulled away from the bear's grasp. He blinked as he could hear the rabbit's growl growing slightly louder, surprised by the sudden change in the rabbit's personality as he knew Robert wasn't the one to get angry. He was the type who was always skittish and nervous, he had never seen him angry. Not even once.

But what Ray didn't realize about the rabbit's sudden hatred for the humans was because they had caused the damage to the bear, they weren't able to fix him. Now, because of the incident earlier, the humans thought it was the animatronics' fault for killing the child. They had thought it was the golden bear's fault for biting down into the little boy's skull. And because of that, they were being replaced.

"Robert." The golden bear said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, looking into his aqua green eyes as he could see the seething rage in them with his calm blue ones. He knew this method would usually help calm the rabbit down. Remaining silent, he continued to stare at the golden rabbit until he calmed down.

Robert heaved a sigh and averted his gaze from the bear's and flattened his ears back. "Sorry... I don't know what came to me..." He murmured.

Ray shook his head and smiled a bit at him. "Don't be. It's natural to be angry." He then frowned. "But... I've never seen you angry. Let alone when you have the desire to kill." He said in a flat tone at the last statement. The golden bear wasn't aware of animatronics having the capable to kill a human being. As far as he knew, the both of them were programmed and made to entertain children. But then again, they weren't regular animatronics made to bring smiles to the kids, they were sentient beings. They could feel all different kinds of emotions: anger, sadness, happiness, sorrow, hatred, love and many more.

The animatronics acted as if they were living beings like humans, except they don't have the capability to eat, they weren't capable of having freedom, they were stuck inside the building but at least they had the freedom to roam inside when the humans aren't around. The golden bear was grateful that the humans bought the golden rabbit to this world. For a few years, he had spent the days performing alone on stage and roaming around inside the diner without company. It was almost as if he had spent so much time living alone in the building that he felt like his personal space was being invaded when the humans had bought the golden rabbit here. But now, he grew fond of the rabbit. They more than just friends, they were a family.

"Don't worry, Rob. We're in this together, we'll stand by each other's side until the end." Ray spoke up, giving a gentle pat on Robert's back as he smiled at him.

The golden rabbit looked up, smiling in return and nodded in response.

"So, shall we head back to the stage?" The golden bear asked.

Robert shook his head and leaned against Ray's side, resting his head on his shoulder. "Nah, I'd rather stay here. We're free for the next few days anyway." He answered.

The golden bear chuckled softly and shook his head. "Fair enough. It's secluded and dark in here anyway so it's a perfect place for us to stay here as a getaway."

The golden rabbit giggled softly and nodded. "Mm-hmm..." He mumbled, closing his eyes as he felt Ray's hand petting the fake fur on his head. "I think we should get some rest." He murmured, opening an eye to look up at the bear.

Ray blinked, his ears swivelling a bit as he let out another chuckle. "Yeah, we should. But I think I'll stay up a bit longer." He responded as he continued to run his hand softly through his fur.

Robert wanted to protest but he decided not to and nodded in response before closing his eye, his ears drooping back as he switched himself to sleep mode.

The golden bear sighed and looked down at the sleeping rabbit beside him before moving him to let his head rest on his lap. He leaned his head back against the wall and heaved another sigh. Things were beginning to take a turn between them, and he knew that soon they would be replaced. Scrapped and forgotten. But even if they were to be replaced, they would never leave each other's side. Eyes slowly falling closed, Ray switched himself to sleep mode as he drifted off.

They were a duo that would never be separated.

**-30 years later-**

Scouting down the hallway, heavy, metallic footsteps echoed along the corridor of the building. A building that the animatronic wasn't very familiar with. A tattered and dirty looking golden animatronic rabbit patrolled down the hallway, dragging it's hand along the surface of the wall. It's silver eyes glowing in the dimly lit areas.

Where was he?

The animatronic thought to itself as it continued to scout down the hallway, eventually ending up in a room filled with arcades. They seemed like they weren't in working condition anymore and the animatronic rabbit didn't bother fiddling with them. It exited the area before heading to another hallway which seemed to be filled with posters of children drawings and such. It looked glanced around the posters and pictures on the wall as it walked down along the corridor, all of them showing different animatronics that the rabbit wasn't familiar of though it assumed the animatronics on the pictures were the new generation of animatronics.

The tattered animatronic rabbit halted as a poster caught it's attention. Two golden animatronics were shown on it, a golden rabbit in a blue bowtie held a red guitar in his hands with a golden bear in purple tophat and bowtie beside him. "Fredbear's Family Diner" and "Starring Spring Bonnie and Fredbear" were printed on the poster.

Spring Bonnie.

That name was dead to _him_. He was no longer known as Spring Bonnie. He was now known as Springtrap. But he still kept that name that a certain animatronic had given to him.

"Robert..." The tattered rabbit muttered to himself.

Springtrap, or Robert as he referred to himself as continued to stare at the poster, his eyes darting to the golden bear.

Fredbear.

His best friend and companion. Where was he?

Letting out a frustrated huff, Robert resumed to roaming around inside the building as he continued his search for his best friend, passing by corpses of what he assumed to be the animatronics that replaced them until he arrived at an office. Office? Was this the diner? No, it didn't seem like it. He remembered there was a backroom and a kitchen, but there wasn't any in this building. The animatronic stepped inside the office room, his attention turning to a box filled with heads of the past animatronics. Among the heads was a paperplate figure, a red guitar similar to his, and a hooked hand. But there was still no sign of the golden bear.

Was he all alone in this building? Had they been separated?

No. They couldn't.

But the tattered animatronic had a sinking feeling that he had been separated from his partner. Yet, he was denying that fact. Walking over to the box, he scavenged through it until he found something that made his 'heart' sink. Among the pile was a purple tophat and bowtie. He took it out from the pile and examined it, running his fingers along the smooth surface of the tophat before going down to the bowtie. He suddenly clenched his hand into fist, squeezing the bowtie in his palm as he growled lowly.

He was gone.

They had been separated.

And it was all those humans' fault.

And he hated them now with a burning passion. Now, he had the desire to kill one and he would if a human was stupid enough to get themselves spotted by the tattered animatronic. He had expressed a mild hatred for them before but now, that mild hatred grew into a strong one. Not only the humans had replaced them and separated them, they had abandoned them.

Nose twitching, he could smell the scent of human in the room. Robert assumed there was someone who was working here, but he also wondered why. He scoffed, pushing the question away from his head and stormed out of the room, bringing the purple tophat and bowtie with him. He didn't care if any humans would enter here. He only had one desire and it was eliminating them on sight. And if that human that was currently working here would return, he won't hesitate to kill them.

Heading back to his secluded and dark area which was located near the arcade room, he sat down and leaned back against the wall. He looked back down at the tophat and bowtie in his hands, clipping the purple bowtie under his ripped blue one. "Ray..." He muttered in a broken sounding voice filled with sorrow as he pressed his forehead against the tophat.

He never felt sorrow and sadness, pain and agony in his entire life, these emotions were new to him and he was experiencing them now that he was separated from the golden bear. He couldn't believe that Ray, his partner and best friend was gone. He had blamed the humans for all of these. But one thing that hurt him the most was that...

He could never see him again.


	2. Bonus Chapter: Reunion (Alternate Ending)

**-30 years later-**

Scouting down the hallway, heavy, metallic footsteps echoed along the corridor of the building. A building that the animatronic wasn't very familiar with. A tattered and dirty looking golden animatronic rabbit patrolled down the hallway, dragging it's hand along the surface of the wall. It's silver eyes glowing in the dimly lit areas.

Where was he?

The animatronic thought to itself as it continued to scout down the hallway, eventually ending up in a room filled with arcades. They seemed like they weren't in working condition anymore and the animatronic rabbit didn't bother fiddling with them. It exited the area before heading to another hallway which seemed to be filled with posters of children drawings and such. It looked glanced around the posters and pictures on the wall as it walked down along the corridor, all of them showing different animatronics that the rabbit wasn't familiar of though it assumed the animatronics on the pictures were the new generation of animatronics.

The tattered animatronic rabbit halted as a poster caught it's attention. Two golden animatronics were shown on it, a golden rabbit in a blue bowtie held a red guitar in his hands with a golden bear in purple tophat and bowtie beside him. "Fredbear's Family Diner" and "Starring Spring Bonnie and Fredbear" were printed on the poster.

Spring Bonnie.

That name was dead to _him_. He was no longer known as Spring Bonnie. He was now known as Springtrap. But he still kept that name that a certain animatronic had given to him.

"Robert..." The tattered rabbit muttered to himself.

Springtrap, or Robert as he referred to himself as continued to stare at the poster, his eyes darting to the golden bear.

Fredbear.

His best friend and companion. Where was he?

Letting out a frustrated huff, Robert resumed to roaming around inside the building as he continued his search for his best friend, passing by corpses of what he assumed to be the animatronics that replaced them until he arrived at an office. Office? Was this the diner? No, it didn't seem like it. He remembered there was a backroom and a kitchen, but there wasn't any in this building. The animatronic stepped inside the office room, his attention turning to a box filled with heads of the past animatronics. Among the heads was a paperplate figure, a red guitar similar to his, and a hooked hand. But there was still no sign of the golden bear.

Was he all alone in this building? Had they been separated?

No. They couldn't.

But the tattered animatronic had a sinking feeling that he had been separated from his partner. Yet, he was denying that fact. Walking over to the box, he scavenged through it until he found something that made his 'heart' sink. Among the pile was a purple tophat and bowtie. He took it out from the pile and examined it, running his fingers along the smooth surface of the tophat before going down to the bowtie. He suddenly clenched his hand into fist, squeezing the bowtie in his palm as he growled lowly.

He was gone.

Or so he had thought.

"Robert."

The tattered rabbit's ears twitched up at the familiar voice. He turned his head to see the animatronic he had been looking for.

"R-Ray...?" He asked, his silver eyes widening in shock. He stood up and padded towards him, staring at him in disbelief. Was he hallucinating? Was the golden bear standing in front of him all in his imagination? Or was he just a mere illusion?

"No, I am not an illusion or a figment of your imagination, or a hallucination." The golden bear said as if he read the tattered rabbit's mind, though the shock expression on his face was enough of a giveaway.

Robert drew closer and examined Ray closely. Much to his surprise, the golden bear wasn't as damaged compared to him. However, there were wires sticking out from his now empty eye sockets, a pair of glowing white pinpricked pupils glowing and where his left ear was, and the rest of his body which had a few and small rips. What made him even more surprised was that, his tophat and bowtie were now pitch black instead of the purple one. "W-What happened to your bowtie and tophat?" He asked as he still held the bear's old head and neckwear in his hands.

Ray's glowing pupils darted to the purple accessories in the rabbit's hands, his ears swivelling as he noticed that his voice had changed. It sounded deeper and rough sounding. He didn't respond as he studied the tattered golden rabbit's appearance. His once aqua green eyes were now a dull color of silver, his right ear looked like it had been chopped off while the other remained, but still damaged. His bowtie and body had rips, his bare endoskeleton feet and part of his legs were shown. He had also noticed that the rabbit was now taller compared to him. But what made him curious was the red things inside him. Disregarding the rabbit's question, he asked. "What happened to you? And what's with those red stuff inside you?"

Robert's ears flattened a bit. He knew the bear would ask that, and an answer was needed to be given to him. Heaving a sigh, he paced around the room slightly. "A human. A killer. A child murderer's corpse is what's inside me." He answered, glancing at him before adding. "But I'm not the killer. Just the same old rabbit except with a new change..." He heaved a sigh and looked away.

Ray blinked his glowing white pupils and started circling around the golden tattered rabbit like he had done when he first met him, placing his hands at his back as he looked at him up and down. "Indeed you have. But what I noticed is your voice changed."

The tattered rabbit blinked a few times as the dirty golden bear started circling around him, his silver eyes suddenly flickering at the memory of how the bear paced around him when he first arrived at the diner and how it made him nervous. But now, he was a changed animatronic. He felt like all those traits he had when he was still in prime condition had faded away. "Guess it's what happens when humans scrap you." He responded with a shrug. "You still haven't answered my question."

Ray snorted and stopped in front of him. "Bad memories and humans giving me a different look while they scrapped us." He replied. "It's best to put our past to rest."

Robert's broken ear twitched and nodded in understanding. He looked down at the purple bowtie and tophat in his hands before throwing it back to the pile in the box. "But if humans changed your neck and headwear while they scrapped us, how come I didn't know of this change?"

"They took us to different places. You being taken to this place, an amusement park to be exact as I overheard some humans talking about it when they decided to transfer me here from the pizzeria." The golden bear responded with a huff.

"Pizzeria?" The tattered rabbit asked, his ears twitching in interest.

"The diner is done. Replaced with a new restaurant chain called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with new animatronics. Our replacements." The bear answered and started pacing around inside the office. "But the pizzeria, two of them closed down after news of five children were murdered by a man in purple broke out. However the first pizzeria chain closed down because the animatronics were scrapped, which are the ones you see right here in the box." He motioned to the box filled with the heads of the previous animatronics.

Robert snorted at the golden bear's response and crossed his arms against his tattered chest. "You never fail to amaze me with your knowledge in humans." He remarked.

Ray scoffed at the rabbit's statement. "Humans never keep their mouths shut. That and found some newspaper clippings when I had to spend my years in those two pizzerias before those humans transferred me here."

Robert chuckled in a flat tone. "Well, what matters now is that you're here."

"Heh, indeed. You've changed so much Robert. Back in the old days, you were just a skittish and nervous rabbit. But now, you're... This." Ray looked into his silver eyes as he could see multiple emotions behind them, mainly hatred and anger. He could no longer see the nervousness in him. All he could see now behind those eyes were hatred, anger and... A desire to kill...? What the hell happened to him? Why could he see that strong desire to kill behind those silver eyes? Despite those emotions, the rabbit looked calm in the outside.

What had happened to him in the past 30 years? Why did Robert suddenly looked so bold and fearless? Was it because of what the humans had done to him? What they had done to both of them? Was it the truth that the humans had failed to see from that incident back in the year '83? Was it all the damage they had caused to them? All the ignorance that made the now heavily damaged rabbit hate them? Questions filled the golden bear's mind, all of them involving the sudden change of his best friend's personality. He couldn't find the right words to describe him nor could he even find the right answers to his own questions.

The tattered dirty golden rabbit snorted as he stared into the bear's white pinpricked pupils. Despite his glowing white pinpricked pupils which most might assumed would be emotionless, he could see confusion behind them. The rabbit knew his old best friend was confused and surprised by the change. But would he blame himself for being how he is now? No. Changes happen and there was no point in avoiding it. He changed but he wasn't sure if the bear did. Appearance-wise, he changed, personality-wise, maybe not. He could still see how he acted before. He retained his personality. But as for the rabbit? Not anymore.

"Things change, Ray." Robert spoke as he started to pace around inside the office with his arms still folded against his chest, his metallic feet echoing with each steps in the silent room. "I'm pretty sure you know that by now. Or years ago considering your knowledge with humans."

The golden bear's remaining ear swivelled at the metal sounds clanking as the heavily tattered rabbit paced inside the office room. "Of course I do. I'm just... Baffled by it.." He responded.

Robert scoffed and snorted at Ray's response. "I'm going back to my area." He walked out of the office and padded down to a few hallways until he arrived at one which lead to an arcade room and a dark and empty room across it. He headed to the dark area, hearing the golden bear following behind him. "So you mentioned this is an amusement park, right?" The rabbit asked as the both of them entered the room.

"Yes. As far as I know, I don't think this place is open to the public yet." Ray answered as he sat down against the wall.

"The office reeks of human stench. Certain parts inside this building as well, other than that, the rest of the rooms and hallways are free from that smell." Robert responded as he paced around inside the secluded and dark area a bit.

The golden bear blinked his white pinpricked pupils which was glowing brightly in the dark area, his right ear twitching a bit at the sounds of his footsteps echoing. "I figured, considering employees only access this building."

The tattered and dirty golden rabbit sat down beside the bear after awhile of pacing in the room. "Keh, this building is my home now. My territory. And those pesky humans are trespassing here, leaving their horrible stench everywhere as they please and I can't let that happen." He growled.

Ray's eyes widened at the rabbit's statement, looking at him who sat down beside him. "Robert..."

"And you stay out of my business on this!" Robert snapped harshly at the bear before he could even say anything further.

Ray flinched, his right ear lowering as the rabbit snapped at him. He knew behind those silver eyes lies the seething rage and hatred in them, a strong desire to kill those humans. He remembered the rabbit's sudden outburst back when the diner had closed down for the day after the incident. Was it all the damage the humans had caused to the both of them that made Robert grew to hate them? He figured, considering the sudden anger he expressed back then. Slowly and carefully raising an arm, he gently placed a hand on the rabbit's back, looking into his eyes.

Robert blinked as their gazes locked, his silver eyes flickering again at the memory of how Ray would calm him down with just that stare. His ears lowered slightly and averted his gaze from the golden bear's, sighing. "Just stay out of my business." He murmured, bringing his knees near to his chest to rest his arms on top of them before burying his face against it.

"Do what you wish, Robert. I won't interfere." Ray responded, giving his back a small pat. If he was being honest, he had mixed feelings about humans, he wasn't even sure if he hated them. But somewhere deep inside him, maybe one day, he'll express the same hatred towards the humans like the rabbit. But for now, he is neutral towards them. Heaving a sigh, the bear moved closer to Robert's side and continued to pat his back gently. "Aren't you happy to see your best friend again?" He asked.

The tattered rabbit raised his head at the question and looked over to the bear beside him. "Heh... I was blinded by rage that I couldn't express my happiness." He answered, pulling the bear into a hug as his way of saying that he was delighted to see him again.

Ray blinked and chuckled as the rabbit suddenly pulled him into his arms. "I'm happy to see you again too." He murmured, patting his back again. He swore he could see a smile on the rabbit's face, a smile that he hadn't seen in years that only showed genuine happiness. He couldn't help but smile as well. They were together again after years of being separated, alone in different buildings. But what made the golden duo happier was that...

They could never be separated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel/follow-up fanfic is in plans involving Spring murdering the current security guard with Golden witnessing his brutal nature.


End file.
